


Reflecting Light

by TracyLorde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Single Parent Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyLorde/pseuds/TracyLorde
Summary: Bellarke Gilmore Girls AU. Title from the song by Sam Phillips.





	Reflecting Light

**Author's Note:**

> This WIP is going to be a series of vignettes featuring Clarke, Bellamy, and crew in my favorite GG moments. I am totally up to take scene prompts, so if you have a favorite bit you'd like me to incorporate, let me know either in the comments below or on Tumblr (link in end notes). Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

It was 7:00am on a Monday, and Clarke Griffin already needed another cup of coffee. The best place to get coffee in Walden Hollow, Clarke knew, was not the third wave espresso bar on North Avenue, nor the diner on Main Street. It wasn’t even Maya’s Pies, though Maya certainly brewed a decent cup. The best place to get coffee was a little bookstore half a mile from her house.

The bookstore didn’t have a sign, it didn’t even have a name. It was Bellamy’s place, and everyone in the town of Walden Hollow knew Bellamy. Bellamy Blake had lived there his entire life, and had inherited the small storefront from his mother. It used to be a simple cafe, with a few stools in the window and a smattering of mismatched tables, but when Bellamy took over he had expanded the space into the former candy shop next door.  

The interior of the store still held a few tables and chairs, including a row of barstools along the window, but the majority of the space was reserved for the tall oak bookshelves that were lined along the back walls. Not many of the seats were occupied so early in the morning. Jasper and Monty, resident college aged troublemakers, were working on a “school project” at a table in the corner. Charlotte, a thing girl with blonde pigtails, loitered amid the shelves, bopping her feet to the music in her headphones. Bellamy’s morning had been extremely still and peaceful so far. Clarke broke the silence, breezing towards the counter as the chime on the door rang cheerfully behind her.

“Please, Bell,” she begged, “Please please please.”

Bellamy folded his arms over his chest and stared stonily at Clarke as she waited, tapping her left foot incessantly. “How many cups have you had today?” He looked her up and down, as if he could discern whether she had reached her limit. Clarke was wearing jeans, heeled boots, and a light blue sweater that must have been designed to bring out the exact shade of her eyes. Her gold hair felt softly around her face, and the pleading intensity in her face was only matched by Bellamy’s own stubbornness.

“Just one!” Clarke replied, fumbling to pull her wallet from her purse. He continued to glare. “Ok, maybe two. But they were small cups. And it’s Madi’s first day at Phoenix, so we could really use the caffeine today.”

“Where is Madi?” Bellamy asked, uncrossing his arms and squinting through the large picture window overlooking the town square.

“She’s meeting Reese for breakfast at the diner. I’m meeting her here for coffee. Then it’s off to her first day. Her first day of _high school_.” Clarke took a seat at the counter and sighed, gratefully accepting the steaming cup Bellamy handed her. “I can’t believe it. It seems like it was just yesterday I was dropping her off at elementary school, and now…she’s all grown up.”

Bellamy nodded sympathetically as he wiped down the countertop. He didn’t have any kids of his own, but had a younger half sister about Madi’s age. When he and Clarke had realized they had that in common, they’d formed a hasty friendship. Bellamy liked Clarke. She was sharp, independent, responsible, and the bond between her and Madi was unlike anything he’d ever seen.

He’d known Clarke for almost a decade, since she’d moved to town. Back then, she was twenty-three and starting over. She’d visited Walden Hollow to interview for a job. Vera Kane, who owned the Eden Tree Bed & Breakfast, had been advertising for a hospitality manager to take over as she was getting up in years. Clarke, with her newly adopted daughter Madi in tow, quickly fell in love with the place. Walden Hollow held a promise of exactly the kind of future she imagined for her and her Madi: a small town full of kind and colorful individuals who formed an odd but loving extended family. Madi was slower to warm to the idea, but Clarke had been incredibly patient with her, and by the time their first year in Walden Hollow had passed Madi was having sleepovers and enjoying town festivals as if she’d grown up there.

The chime on the door rang again and Bellamy looked up to see Madi enter. She was almost Clarke’s height, with long dark hair, and an unusually solemn expression for a person her age. Her eyes were bright blue like Clarke’s, and her nose was dusted with freckles. Half the time Bellamy saw her she had her nose in a book. She was an odd kid, to be sure, but smart and funny and Bellamy had taken to her the first time they’d met. Clarke was so proud of her, and had worked so hard to be able to afford to send her to private school. Bellamy liked to think he wasn’t easily impressed, but every little thing he had learned about Clarke over the years just endeared her to him more. He once thought that this privileged and plucky princess had moved here for a thrill and wouldn’t stick around long. As soon as he had gotten to know her and Madi both, he realized he couldn’t have been more wrong.

Madi waved a greeting to her former classmate Charlotte, then slid onto the stool next to her mom.

“Where’s my coffee?” she asked, innocently.

Bellamy shot Clarke an exasperated look, shaking his head. “Horrible habits you’re passing on to the next generation.”

“Listen,” Clarke replied, chin raised in mock defiance, “you’re the one slinging coffee. If you feel so strongly, you’ll discontinue that service and switch to fruit smoothies or something.”

“Ew,” Madi grimaced. Bellamy winked at her and poured her a mug of drip.

“You sure you don’t want something a little more exciting on your first day, Madi?” He asked. “I can make you a mocha or something if you want.”

“Nah, I’ll stick with black coffee,” she grinned up at her mom.

Clarke grinned back. “Good girl.”

“So, you ready for your first day?”

“Yeah, I think so. The classes will probably be pretty hard, but I’m looking forward to it. Reese says I’m going to forget all about my old friends, but I don’t think so. People at Phoenix are kinda stuck up if you ask me.” She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

Bellamy shot Clarke an amused look, eyebrows raised. Clarke rolled her eyes. Clarke had gone to a school like Phoenix herself growing up and hated it, but she swore to Bellamy she’d never taint Madi’s opinion of it. Madi was quite capable of forming her own opinions, but up till now they’d mostly fallen in line with Clarke’s, for better or for worse.

“C’mon, kid. It’s gonna be great.” Clarke put an arm around her daughter’s shoulder, then quickly checked her wrist watch. “We’ve gotta get going, it’s almost 7:30.”

Bellamy had already transferred their coffees into paper cups, and handed them over as the girls stood up and gathered their belongings. “Good luck, Madi!” He waved them off, and Clarke waved back at him. “You too,” he teased, “Don’t get into any fights on your first day.”

Madi glanced back at him, brows knit together into a scowl.

“I was talking to your mom,” Bellamy explained.

Madi chuckled at him and continued on her way. Clarke rolled her eyes at him, but blew him a kiss anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


End file.
